camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CupcakeParis
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:CupcakeParis page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 10:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Dummyparis I might be like a yandere (except for the romantically obsessed part) but i keep my promises. Here you go: User:CupcakeParis/sigreal You never mentioned any text font so i just chose what's good. heeyyy congratz your claim!! sorry it took a looong time but hey you did it! welll aww your welcome still I've feel like 'we;ve met before.. have we? Hey I saw/stalked that you have a new chat and I'm wondering Gould you be up for an RP with that char You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Weaponry Hello. It's come to my attention your character, Ayarie Leonhart, is using a shotgun. Firearms are prohibited in camp and are against the rules. Please remove it. Thank you. Lazy bum Could you please post on your char and the forum with Summer. Also could you start working on our collab claim. If you don't have anymore message me next time your on chat and I'll give it to you You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Yeah we are and I thought we changed it to Persephone. Also I can get on chat now You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Hey If you're up for being in the last fight rp with my Poseidon char, please post on this. Any char is fine You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Ah Hey If your still up for the collab I've got a epic idea. If you have Skype add me (username is same as wiki) and I'll tell you my idea You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Fine I'll tell you now and here. Each of our chars represents the two aspects of Persephone's control, flowers and underworld You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Yeah sure and all in here https://docs.google.com/document/d/12eCnBhG_R3rT3ScxZXW23Tr3ZSfMsAk4Diswz3nfQ80 You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Camp and it isn't done. Oh I found a really cool powerset that if your up for changing them to children of Kydoimos and being apart of BC You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. I don't know. I'm stuck between all three and if they should be BC or camp so could you please pick You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Dummy Sorry for the long wait. (not really sorry). Anyway, here's the link, so just post. Re Well I'm on vacation in America so I'm not on chat as much as I am back Down Under but I'm still on chat. What is it you wanted to say to me? Shared Model? Hi, I was wondering if you would like to share the model Annika M? Dreamstowords (talk) 00:42, November 24, 2016 (UTC)DreamstoWords Badges! List Update Dummy (Summer can't have all the fun) WTF have you been? Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than a month, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes".